


Keeping Human

by Yojojalapenjo



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Black is imposter, Children, F/M, Fluff, Heidi has a speech impediment fwm, SFW NO SMUT SORRY, Slow Burn, but here we are, did not intend for this to be multi chaptered, theres another one but u will find out, wrongs made right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yojojalapenjo/pseuds/Yojojalapenjo
Summary: In which it takes an alien to bring out the human in you.
Relationships: Black/Orange (Among Us), Blue & White (Among Us), Crewmate/Imposter (Among Us), Green/Yellow (Among Us)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Keeping Human

Finished with tasks for the day, White and her son were walking the trail back to the main office for some warm drinks and supper. Blue flanked her side with his daughter, the two crewmates talking in friendly murmurs to each other while their children played.

  
Up ahead, you were just finishing your last task of taking care of weather adjustments next to the lava pit; White and Blue’s kids brightening when they saw you.

  
“Owange!!” Heidi, Blue’s daughter, excitedly yells as she steps off of Bentley—White’s son—who is halfway buried in snow. Bentley makes a noise of frustration and frantically squirms to his feet, chasing after his friend.

  
You turn at the sound of their little voices and pitter-pats, smiling warmly behind your mask. “Hello, Heidi,” You greet her, and the youngling beams. Your gaze drops to Bentley next. “Hello, Bentley.” He only fidgets shyly under your gaze, murmuring out a “ _hi_ ” while he scuffles the snow with his feet.

  
“Umm, Owange,” Heidi brings your attention backs to her as she becomes bashful. “Can you teww us anothew stowy tonight..?” Bentley perks up at this, suddenly changing his disposition towards you and nods vigorously.

  
You let out a laugh just as White and Blue catch up, White seeming frantic and Blue looking quite amused.

“Bentley,” White says in her motherly tone, and her son ducks timidly. “Heidi, Orange probably wants to go inside for the day. It’s already dinner time,” White reminds them, and they pout noticeably.

  
You are quick to pipe in. “Oh, White, I’ll be fine,” You wave off her concern when she begins to protest. “If you want to get the little ones fed first, maybe we can do dinner _and_ a story...”

  
Heidi and Bentley both perk up at this, begging their parents. White looks relieved, and Blue nods. “That sounds lovely. What do we say, kids?”

  
“THANK YOU!!!” Heidi nearly screeches while Bentley is a tone quieter than her. “Okay papa, you go get the food, I’w stay here with Orange!”

“Me too!” Bentley speaks up, and White sighs.

  
“I’ll watch them while you go get their dinner,” You reassure your crewmates, who you know are smiling thankfully at you.

  
“Thank you, Orange,” White graciously says while Blue does the same, the two reminding their children to behave before they set off towards the office.

It’s getting darker on Polus as the minutes pass; more and more crewmates turning in for the night. First is Purple, whose daughter runs to your group immediately after spotting Heidi and Bentley. You nod while she waves, leaving to fetch her food as well. Next is Green and Yellow, the latter waving at you while Green glares. You ignore Green in favor of waving back to Yellow, and they disappear to the office.

  
Blue and White have already returned along with Yellow when the ever-so-quiet Black pops in last after Red, right when you are beginning your story. You perk up noticeably when you see the gentle giant: one whom never talks much to anyone about anything besides work. “Black,” You greet him with a wave, and the tall man stops just behind the group.

  
You are standing on the first panel of the plank that jutted out over the lava pit of Polus, the rest of your teammates—or those who decided to stay—sitting around you with bowls of warm food in their laps. You were luminescent against the magma below: your colors almost blending with the lava. 

  
The scene was very friendly to Black, and very... inviting.

  
“Black,” Your voice brings him out from his stupor. You spoke softer this time. “We were just about to start the story for tonight. Would you like to join us..?” You ask hopefully, and the rest of the crew waits with bated breath for his answer.

  
Black observes all the eyes (helmets) on him, feeling a tug within him to join.

  
“Sure,” He agrees, to which you brighten even more, if that were possible. Black never stayed for stories, usually.

  
“Great,” You chirp and clap your hands while the giant settles down in the back of the circle, seeing baby Purple wave her little arm at him. He shyly waves back.

  
You smile at the interaction though don’t bring attention to it, instead drawing your audience’s focus with a deep breath and an “okay”; beginning your tale of the Hunchback of Notre D’âme.

  
The children are enraptured the whole time while you speak, watching your every move and laughing gleefully when you would interact with them. The parents are amused, and Black is watching you the whole time, finding himself entranced by the story.

  
“Poor Quasimodo,” You cooed, clutching your chest and hanging your head sullenly. “He was not a monster like the people feared they were told... he only wanted connection and relationship with others. His heart was so pure,” Black’s own chests squeezes at your words. “But no one else could see that.”

  
“EXCEPT FOR ESMEWEWDA!!” Heidi hollers, and Blue scornfully shushes her. You chuckle.

  
“Yes, except for Esmerelda, the clever gypsy,” You affirm and perform a small, amusing action for the youngling, Heidi hiding her giggle behind her hands.

“...What happened next?” Black finds himself asking. Shocked, you turn to him, not expecting to hear a word from your crewmate.

  
“Well,” You inhale gently. “The evil pope wanted nothing more than to kill Esmerelda and end her crusade of gypsies. But when the pope did get his hands on Esmerelda,” You began performing again, dramatically moving your hands. “Quasimodo stopped him!”

  
Green rolled his eyes. The kids were on the edge of their seats. Black leaned forward.

  
“Then what?” He asks, voice small, and childlike.

  
“Quasimodo saves the day. With Frollo gone, the Festival of Fools can continue, and the people are no longer afraid,” You tell him with a sweet, soft voice.

  
“Does he end up getting the girl?” Red pipes up from where he’s laying on his side, resting his helmet on his hand.

  
“No,” You say. “Esmerelda’s heart gets captured by Captain Phoebus.”

  
Red hums.

  
“Awww.. poow Quasimodo..” Heidi pouts.

You continue the story until Green and Yellow turn in for the night, followed by Purple, whose daughter had fallen asleep. Heidi was right behind her, fighting sleep so obviously that you had go put an end to the night.

  
Blue picks his daughter up, White gently following his lead with a resting Bentley in her arms. They bid you goodnight, and all you are left with is Red and Black.

  
“Well,” Red yawns while he stands, stretching. “That was a great story.” He claps his hand on Black’s shoulder, causing his crewmate to startle from his thoughts. “I’m heading to bed. I’ll be waitin’ for ya,” Red informs Black, who seems to frown slightly at his words. Red simply whistles while he walks away, leaving you two alone.

It’s silent for a while before Black hears your stomach grumble, and you duck your head sheepishly. “I never got a chance to eat,” You admit, rubbing the back of your head. Black pauses for a moment, then slowly stands, bringing your attention to him.

  
“Let’s go get something to eat,” He offers, and you smile up at him from beneath your mask.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhhhh idk where im going w this,,


End file.
